


Невозмутимость и профессионализм

by hirasava



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Vibrators
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Он точно не позволит этому повлиять на его репутацию Ведь, разумеется, он выше этого.





	Невозмутимость и профессионализм

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cool Professionalism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/705953) by [twilightscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe). 



C Джеймсом Бондом спорить невозможно. И, конечно, временами Кью исполняет его прихоти — просто чтобы доказать свою точку зрения. Именно так. Он доказывает свою точку зрения. Вот только ему и самому не ясно, в чем она заключается.

Его фасад — идеальный образ безукоризненного профессионала; он не собирается позволять такой малости, как вибратор в заднице (и столь же непредсказуемой, ведь «волшебная кнопка» находится у Джеймса Бонда), разрушить его. Он честно заработал свою должность и черта с два позволит какому-то агенту, с двумя нолями или без них, умалить его достоинства.

Пускай его ноги дрожат, а шея поблескивает от пота, но он и виду не подаст. Он чувствует, как ледяные голубые глаза холодят его спину, ожидая хоть намек на трещину в его броне невозмутимости, но Кью ни за что не позволит этому случиться.

Самоконтроль, которым так гордится Кью, расколоть не так-то легко. Ведь очень часто он — единственное, что помогает держаться, когда кажется, будто часы тянуться неимоверно долго, а помехи на другом конце линии связи оглушают.

Нет, то, что происходит сейчас — просто; с этим он может справиться и в состоянии контролировать. Единственная переменная — его тело, над которым он имеет хоть какой-то контроль.

Он не собирается признать поражение в этой игре.


End file.
